Incandescente
by Asakura Yumi
Summary: "...- Abençoada, Chichi... – O íncubo permanecia sorrindo sedutoramente ao se aproximar da jovem. – Chega a ser heresia não me aproveitar desse corpo tão luxurioso...". GoChi. BlackChi. Resposta ao desafio proposto pelo grupo do facebook GoChi Lovers. Homenagem à transformação Goku Rosé.


**N/A:** O anime Dragon Ball (e todos os seus derivados) **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, sendo assim, pertence a _**Akira Toriyama**_. Acontece que o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

 **Incandescente**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chichi poderia jurar que havia visto um brilho rosé nos olhos do marido quando ele a virou e sentou-a sobre a bancada da cozinha. Antes que pudesse observá-lo atentamente, seus lábios foram tomados pelos do moreno.

Goku, geralmente, era um amante plácido e afável, a inocência dos tempos de monge permanecia inerente ao Son, porém, Chichi, às vezes, ansiava por mais paixão. A casta plebeia buscava, em seu íntimo, por uma vida repleta de aventuras. Gostava de sentir na pele o gosto do perigo, já que tinha tido uma existência calma e sem acontecimentos emocionantes.

Mesmo Goku tendo ficado anos longe devido ao voto de monge e celibato, a paixão da infância tornou-se insustentável na juventude. Depois que o jovem Son largou o voto de castidade, os dois logo se casaram. Atualmente, viviam felizes no pequeno lote herdado pela plebeia após o casamento.

Os dias eram repletos de alegria e satisfação, sendo que o monge havia tornado-se um ótimo agricultor, enquanto a jovem se dedicava a criação de Gohan e Goten e dos cuidados com o lar.

Chichi gemeu sôfrega ao sentir o pescoço e ombro direito serem beijados e mordidos pelo moreno. Goku, com todo cuidado e maestria, desceu as mangas do vestido feminino, expondo o lindo colo mediano.

O Son afastou-se um passo para observar a beleza inebriante da morena. Sorriu maliciosamente e lambeu os lábios faminto.

Após encontrar a inigualável Son sensibilizada pela perda do pai, o demônio passou a se apropriar do corpo feminino.

Aquela humana era o pecado da luxúria em forma de gente. O demônio nunca havia encontrado carnes tão macias como àquelas, sempre se satisfazia de várias formas diferentes.

Na primeira vez que a viu, acreditou que em dois encontros absorveria todas as energias dela, mas o íncubo não foi capaz de drená-la de uma só vez. Percebeu-se vinculado ao corpo sensual da pura plebeia, havia tanto a ser explorado naquela alma intocada que o demônio se viu tentado a corrompê-la aos poucos.

A cada três dias o demônio voltava a visitá-la, no começo as visitas eram diárias, mas isso estava sugando a vitalidade da humana rapidamente, assim, por mais que a desejasse sempre, se obrigou a respeitar a necessidade dela de recuperar as próprias energias.

Abocanhou sem dó o mamilo rijo e passou a estimular o outro com as mãos. Ouviu Chichi gemer lamuriosa e o desejo de possuí-la latejou em seu âmago.

\- Oh Goku. – Os olhos negros da mulher fecharam-se quando sentiu a língua aveludada dançar por seu mamilo. - Não podemos continuar, logo mais os meninos chegaram de suas aulas com Mestre Piccolo.

\- Black, querida. - O moreno sorriu travesso para a jovem quando confusa ela o olhou. – Hoje, me chame de Black. Os meninos ainda irão demorar, Piccolo disse que daria aulas extras a eles.

Com as bochechas vermelhas, Chichi sorriu extasiada. Ultimamente, Goku vinha lhe surpreendo de formas únicas e inesperadas.

Tomada por uma coragem que não tinha sempre, a morena abriu as pernas e levantou a saia de seu vestido expondo sua intimidade úmida.

\- Abençoada, Chichi... – O íncubo permanecia sorrindo sedutoramente ao se aproximar da jovem. – Chega a ser heresia não me aproveitar desse corpo tão luxurioso.

\- Então, venha possuí-lo, Black.

Não foi preciso que a humana pedisse mais ao demônio. O desejo que os envolvia estava chegando ao ponto de ser palpável e incontrolável.

Aproximando-se dela, o moreno voltou a beijá-la, engolindo-a a energia que emanava da jovem e lhe era entregue sem permissão. Tudo em Chichi era extremamente apetitoso, sendo que sua energia vital era o que mais encantava o íncubo.

Black voltou a massagear os seios com as mãos, enquanto distribuía beijos e mordidas pelo pescoço e colo. Chichi afundou as mãos nos cabelos masculinos, sentia sua intimidade ficar mais úmida a cada segundo.

Segurou o gemido que tentava escapar por sua garganta ao ser invadida e tocada em seu ponto sensível pelos dedos ágeis do marido. Havia momentos em que os encontros deles superavam o racional. A vontade de ser tomada pelo moreno era tanta que Chichi, algumas vezes do dia, se lembrava dos encontros picantes e, ainda que em pecado, se tocava saudosa.

\- Oh, Deus! Oh, Black... – Entre dentes e repleta do êxtase pelo gozo, a morena apertou os ombros do marido, afundando, sobre a blusa de algodão, as unhas medianas ali.

Chichi era incapaz de saber o quanto excitava o demônio ao clamar por Deus em meio aos encontros sexuais que eles tinham. Como prova do quanto aquilo lhe estimulava, Black agarrou-se ao corpo feminino e penetrou-a profundamente.

Devido ao beijo dado, outro gemido da jovem tinha sido impedido de adentrar ao mundo.

O íncubo, inebriado pelo momento, absorvia a energia da jovem. Já Chichi, remexia os quadris buscando cada vez mais do homem que tanto amava. Os corpos brincavam na mesma sintonia de luxuria e prazer. As pernas rodearam o corpo masculino, dando mais acesso ao pequeno vale dos sonhos que a jovem tinha no meio das pernas.

\- Você é tão apetitosa que não consigo me afastar, Chichi. – A morena sorriu ao ouvir a afirmação do esposo. Afagou com carinho os ombros masculinos, enquanto tinha o pescoço mordido e beijado.

\- Jamais quero que você se afaste, meu amor. – O demônio mordiscou com força o ombro da jovem depois de ouvi-la. Faria questão de demorar algum tempo para abandoná-la, mesmo que estivesse sendo, na verdade, amado apenas por reproduzir a fisionomia do esposo da morena.

O primeiro gozo da noite veio para aplacar minimamente o desejo de ambos. O demônio, havido pelo corpo da mortal, iria possuí-la de todas as formas que pudesse para acabar com sua sede pela alma pura dela. E Chichi, sem saber, iria apenas alimentar o desejo avassalador do poderoso íncubo Black.

Absorto dos acontecimentos com sua esposa, o verdadeiro Son Goku dormia tranquilamente ao lado da jovem que tinha seus desejos sexuais satisfeitos nossos mais pecaminosos que um ser humano poderia ter, enquanto sua vida era sugada aos poucos. Se ele soubesse, lutaria para salvá-la antes da morta iminente.

.

.

.

 **N/A –** Acho que esse não foi o final que eu queria, mas eu comecei a escrever esse shipp praticamente ontem, assim, esse mísero hentai sugou a minha vitalidade e foi esse fim que apareceu.

Estamos em uma nova semana de desafio.

Semana: Rosé ou Rosa Quartzo. Personagem da semana: Black. Desafio: seres místicos. Ser que escolhi: demônio íncubo.

Além das características, o desafio propôs mostrar o personagem através dos olhos.

O íncubo é uma espécie de demônio que suga a vida das pessoas por meio de atos sexuais, até o momento em que não sobra nada de sua vítima. Geralmente, a vítima também não se recorda de nada, apenas acordando cada vez mais fraca.

Bom, é isso. Pretendo ter mais plot GoChi e trazer Gene X atualizada um dia.

Não me matem, me amem. Uma hora eu cumpro as minhas promessas, eu juro (apesar de não valer nada esses juramentos kkkkkk).

Não esqueça de entrar para o grupo do facebook GoChi Lovers 3. Lá amamos esse shipp e tentamos só agregar ao fandom.

www . facebook groups / 194915837926866 /

Me deixa um comentário, eu vou amar ler e te responder.

Beijos,

Asakura Yumi.


End file.
